The Cloak And Dagger Men
by MyWasteland
Summary: AU Three associations. Three masterminds. Three sets of politics. One city. MalRaeRedx RoyKaren WallyJinx DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**The Cloak And Dagger Men**

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Three associations. Three masterminds. Three sets of politics. One city. MalRaeRedx, One-sided RoyKaren, WallyJinx

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT, the brillance of Mr. Martin Scorsese, or any DC characters that might get mentioned.

**Note:** This fic is **NOT** promoting homophobia, underage sex/drugs, violence, smoking, or the use of crude language. In fact the author is **against** anything of the sort. **Read this** before you decide to bash for anything you read and disliked. A warning that language will be persistent. Now give me a hug and read. :D

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

_2:13 AM_

Unknown

Hands were resting on the arms of the expensive pitch black leather chair. The long fingers were loose and relaxed as one of the index fingers absentmindedly etched a faint design. On the right hand the ring finger was bare showing youth was still rolling. Pale hands were a signature of cold brutality and the fact that the shadows of the dimly lighted room covered any physical identities was worse.

A perfectly carved mouth decorated with nude colored lips opened. Shamelessly a clear voice began a lazily constructed sentence.

"Mr. Logan..do you know why you're here?"

A nervous twitch broke from the acquaintance's figure but he hesitantly replied. "Umm.. ma-ma'am n-no actually... Vi-Vic just told me you wa-wanted me.."

She smiled one of those rare smiles. Oh, how it reminded him of those demonic images painted on the walls of the church he had went to when he hadn't been tainted by her presence. A deep pang of regret washed over him but quickly died in fear as she spoke.

"Oh? Really.. Well do you know what I think?" Her manicured hands lifted from their seat as she easily ventured them across her large furnished desk. Her face was still hidden in the shadows. The hands then headed straight towards another pair. Opposite pair were quivering as her right hand turned over to her palm beckoning them into an embrace.

"Wh-what are you do-doing Miss Ro-Roth?"the man inquired. He gave her his hands anyway, suspiciously though.

In her palms his hands were lightly grazed with manicured nails. They were turned over, flipped about, and inspected with mild interest. A menacing intimidation was laced into the in the air.

Ignoring the question she drawled again,"Logan..you know, maybe I shouldn't mention this but you, you have the softest hands." She scoffed a bit and started again. "That's quite exceptional for someone who's job calls for such... brutality..Especially if that somebody is a man. "

His widened green eyes darted to his hands which were being fingered by dangerously sharp nails. Turning exceedingly cold he watched as he knew those covered eyes were locking placidly into his. Digging out a reply he said, "Th-thank you Mi-miss Roth..?"

Her regal shoulders shrugged as if saying he was welcome. After looking to the side longer she brought her attention back to him. He knew she was staring at him and what disturbed him even more was how there were no pupils to distinguish that.

An almost uncharacteristic voice was heard as she said "Hmmp..the women here must be so very unhappy of your status right now."

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the underlying question he knew was hidden underneath. "Nah. I'm not into the commitment with scoring a chick so they should be freakin' happy. So would the homos, ya know what I mean?!" Cockiness got the better of him as he stopped stuttering and finally got comfortable. Even those soft hands were relaxing.

A nervous giggle erupted from him to try to lighten the situation. She mocked surprise.

"Homophobia isn't appreciated Mr. Logan, it's crude and unnecessary." A pause as he looked down in shame or what not. The scolding was discarded, "But aside that what are you trying to tell me?"

"All I'm sayin' is that these soft hands don't got anyone to squeeze.."

"Oh? Really? Then I suppose this is just some expertly photo-shopped picture of you and well..imagine that.." A photo had been flung out and was held between her fingers. A photograph that bled how much of a fatal position he was in. Mouth agape he tried to move his tongue to respond, to do anything. She snickered silently and raised an unseen eyebrow. "Sleeping with the enemy? And Terra Markov? What an exhibited choice. I did not take you for the type to mess with underage high-school girls.".

Blubbering incoherently he raised a finger that was free from her grasp and enlarged his eyes in disbelief. Shaking his head he argued fearfully, "No! No Miss Roth! It's not like that! She-we-_I--_"

"You know what I think?"

"Please Miss Roth! It was stupid! Nothing serious! I swear! Sh-she just wanted t-"

"I think..."

The defenses got more furious than scared."Lo-look Miss Roth I broke it off yesterday! I'm freakin seventeen!! It was a strip club and I got bored! The bitch was standing outside drunk! Hell _I _was drunk! What was I supposed to do?! It was nothing! Please m-"

_**BANG!**_ _**BANG!**_ _**BANG!**_

"I think her father never would've given me the chance to do that."

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

_1:30 PM_

Lake Titan Shore

"_Here we are at Jump City's most illustrious landmark, and Ted this is anything but pretty. A body had been floating down Lake Titan at about 4:33 this morning and a local fisherman had spotted the corpse of a seventeen year old boy shot at the temple about three times. There has been no positive identification of the victim but Jump City detectives have a suspicion that-_"

The high-pitched voice of the reporter died away from his ears as he focused on the scene before him.

Such a pity.

Such. A. Pity.

They had lost another one. And for all the wrong reasons.

Such preparation, so many overworked nights, the late calls, the late messages. The hints, the fall backs. And for what? To find out Detective Dick Grayson had his only successful mole be slit and drowned because his fuckin' hormones got the best of him?!

Now not only would he have to report to Wayne about what was going on but this fucking corpse was gonna have that bitch Roth alert and ready. Dick expected the next two days to be bloody manslaughter.

"Fuck this," he muttered angrily. He stood up from his position with his hands on his knees. Wiping off the dust forming on his sharp black suit he studied the deathly features on Garfield 'Beast' Logan's dead carcass.

The body was still damp from being plunged into Lake Titan for more than eight hours. Dried garnet blood was pasted allover Logan, his right ear having the most. At his temple he noted how the bullets came fast and from at least a foot away. Forensics concluded that three gunshots came because after the first one Logan was still alive. The second one had him paralyzed the neck down and the third one defiantly closed his death.

What was the worse though was his hands. Logan's hands had been a bloody massacre. Scratches, intricate lines, all dressed up with veins harshly taken out. They were woven into knots and gods it was horrible. As if whoever had done this knew that Logan wasn't supposed to be dead just because he fraternized with unhealthy competition.

And on that note Dick was assured that this had to be done by Roth.

His hands flexing he tried to find a pack of cigarettes to calm himself down.

"Hey, umm boss?" Dick's associate Roy Harper with his russet hair and celestial blue eyes looked over Dick's shoulder eyeing the corpse wearily. The back of his head moved signifying Roy could speak. "Uhh.. Yeah umm we got a new recruit."

No answer. Dick had his blue eyes glued to the corpse.

Clearing his throat Roy added, "She's from Steel City.."

"..."

Frustrated he glared and said, "Look man, Logan's dead. Obviously Roth had somethin' to do with it and staring into his dead body all day ain't gonna make him alive again. Now go smoke a cig or something.. you look like hell."

"Detective Harper?" A new voice joined the conversation. Roy spun around while Dick leveled some interest into who had spoken.

The new voice belonged to a curvy black woman who had one hand in the pocket of her stylish grey trench coat the other resting on her hip. Her honey suckle eyes shined with enthusiasm and sincerity as if she'd caught someone doing something wrong. Her hair was pulled back into a bun giving her that classy look.

Roy looked as if he'd melted but regained some composure and nervously chuckled. "Umm..hehe.. Sorry to leave you back there with Menos... heehhe.. I-I just wanted to get my boss here to introduce himself, ya know?"

He expected her to scowl but she smiled warmly, "It's totally fine with me, in fact I think I scored a one-on-one Spanish lesson with Menos."

Roy couldn't help it but he had to grin. Turning back towards Dick he elbowed the virtuoso and whispered, "C'mon man, look how nice she is. Introduce your fuckin' self."

Dick whipped around and shot an upmost poisonous look at him. Grabbing dark sunglasses out of nowhere he covered his blue eyes and took out a cigarette box out of his pocket.

He offered one to the woman but she shook her pretty head. "I don't smoke."

"Then get used to it."

Detective Dick Grayson threw the cigarette to her and walked way ignoring the bewildered looks from Roy.

"Nice to meet you too." she muttered after catching the cigarette. Looking to Roy she asked "I don't suppose you have a lighter?"

Shaking off the annoyance from the earlier episode he said, "Nah. I'm not a habitual smoker. Look Karen... I'm sorry about that. There's just a lot of things up his ass right now.."

Karen Beecher laughed and pocketed the cigarette. "It's okay. I've dealt with worse."

Roy chuckled and said, "Well you're gonna love the look on his face when he finds out you're his partner."

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

_2:25 PM_

21st Street Collins Boulevard

"_They check you?"_

"Everything. From where I live, to who my great-great-grandfather was."

"_Good. Grayson know yet?"_

"Yeah. Suspected you from the start. Paranoid bastard."

"_He's sharp too. Don't confront him when it is not necessary. We have bigger issues."_

"Gotcha. Ya know, I think they're gonna leave us alone for a while. Probably because of what you did to the kid. Creative."

"_I know." _

"They're going after Slade now."

"_Correction. They're going after Markov." _

"I thought she was dead?"

A smile.

"_She is."_

**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**OOOOOO**ooooo**

_**A/N**_

Oh gods. Big apologies. Euphoria is like 45 percent done but I need my awesome, awesome, awesome, conversation to work. On top of that I got school. Hehe.

But alas I've started a new story cuz I felt like writing. I'm hoping the summary sucked you in. The inspiration came from my 6th time viewing of "The Departed."

Scorsese, you are unimaginable.

Anyways I liked the concept of two moles in each system not knowing the other. Thus confusion, confusion. And Jack Nicholson was that big honcho of one of the systems (brilliant) so I decided I wanted Raven to be that mastermind. And on the other side Dick is the brainy cop. Sorta resembling Mark Walberg in his vulgar role in "The Departed." Hilarious. Hehe.

As for the moles, lets just say Leo and Matt got some pretty hot people covering their seats. You gotta guess who it is. BUT in a PM okay? Don't spoil.

Now this isn't a complete rip off. There's a third mole and there's a third system. Slade is big in this fic too. I have a lot of hope for my violent, gritty, feature. Sorry to make Terra seem, uh, whorish. Cough Or the fact that Beastboy died in the first chapter. Raven though may seem a bit more sadistic than usual. A little OOC won't hurt you right? Right? Look she'll be super cool.

Please review with smart-ass comments. :D


End file.
